the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
NeS1 Post 650
NeS1 Post 650 happens within, yet another, reality where Dr Geb gives a class called Posting 101 to new Writers. The Writers settle down when he enters the lecture hall and he continues his lectures on The Never-ending Story. Although these are the Writers, they are not the same Writers as either of the other Writers' Realms. He tells off a student, Chauncey, to stay awake and proceeds to use a projector to display the Massassi Office Building within the Writers' Realm. On the projection appears Ares' Clone who drones on, explaining how to italicise the Narration. The lecture goes on for hours, with Chauncey falling asleep. Post *In some far off and insignificant dimension, writers much like the ones in this story, as well as prospective writers, sit in a classroom. On the door, it reads "Posting 101". The bell rings, and as the writers/students calm down (meaning not throwing paper airplanes as much), a big man, dressed in a sharp outfit (dresspants, shirt and sweater) enters. The man appears to be in his early 30's, has a friendly face, with black hair, mustache, and goatee to match. He addresses himself as "Dr. Geb", continuing to speak as he prepares for a old-fashion film projection.* Dr. Geb: ...but you all can call me Myles. I'm here to give you the run-down on posting for The Neverending Story Thread-- Chauncey, stay awake, big guy. Anywhos, today you all will, through your tiny little brains, how to properly have the narrator in the story speak. And as you all know, sarcasmsuch trivial matters will mean the difference between life and death for you/sarcasm so pay attention.* *The lights dim, and the old projection begins. In faded color, we see a late 70's era building that looks quite like the Massassi Forums building, and who appears in front but Ares' clone.* Ares' clone: Section 16, the narrator. When speaking with teh narrator's voice, the following should be used... *On the screen, the following appears: iHi, I am the NarratorAres' clone: If you add the bracket at the end of that sentence, the sentence becomes italisized, therefore giving the barrator his disctinct style... *The film goes on for hours, Chauncey now drooling on his desk from deep sleep.* ~Geb Notes Gebohq's Commentary The part with Dr. Geb saying to call him "Myles" had meant to be a "reference" to my high school creative writing teacher, who had asked our class to call him Myles. It's possible then that Dr. Geb might thus have Myles as a first name, middle name, or some weird nickname; I had not considered such things when I wrote this post. In a similar tangent, "Chauncey" was the name of one of the students in my creative writing class, presumably nodding off and being called out for it by the teacher. At the time this post was written, Chauncey as a character in NeS has no connection to anything beyond this post. ~ [[Gebohq the Writer] Category:Post Category:NeS1 Post